


Enigma

by wingdesire



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Fluff, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdesire/pseuds/wingdesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m very sorry. That was very inappropriate of me.” He bows, squeezing his eyes shut.<br/>I was flirting with my boss! he thinks.  I checked her out!<br/>He hadn’t realized the severity of his actions until now, and he is deeply ashamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

The bus rolls in and Makoto Naegi steps on, nervous yet excited. Today will be his first day at his new job , and Naegi is a little unsure about starting a new life. Living in such a small town all his life, and then moving to a brand new city (still not big, but big enough compared to his own town, population of 200) is a big step. It’s enough to leave anyone overwhelmed. But while Naegi is notorious for his optimistic attitude in even the darkest of times-it really is the only interesting thing about him, if one could call it that- he still can't suppress the feeling of nervousness that wells up in his chest when he boards the bus, watching it slowly accelerate before finally leaving the stop, great plumes of dust covering the windows.  
After paying and thanking the bus driver, Naegi makes his way to the back of the bus and takes a seat on the right side. There is no one else on the bus, save for a young lady with long purple hair in a suit.  
He lets his mind drift to the contents of his job while the bus slowly makes its way across the dirt road. Truthfully, he doesn’t know exactly what he is doing; the application only said assistant for a man named Kirigiri. He imagines it’s a high class job, based on the description and the nature of the job. After all, where he used to live there certainly wasn't enough money to hire a personal assistant. Whatever the job is, he hopes he doesn’t screw it up. That would be very bad luck. And he wasn’t keen on having another bout of bad luck.

Naegi’s eyes wander over to the woman in the seat across from him. Her attention is on her phone, so it’s safe to look. She has long lavender hair, and a darker purple ribbon holds a braid in place. It strikes him as odd that she has purple hair, but then again he is not one to talk seeing as he had spent hours this morning trying to get that one strand of his hair to lie flat but it just wouldn’t lie flat. Despite the unusual hair color, it fits her image; calm and collected. The brunette is not one for checking people out, and he certainly isn't checking out the mysterious girl who sat in front of him. Absolutely not. Just noticing his surroundings . That’s it.

She is still tapping on her phone, anyway(he notices she is wearing gloves, and they are rhinestone-embedded). She looks... regal ,sitting there shoulders back, head slightly bowed, long hair framing her face. Naegi feels extremely underdressed, with his hand- me-down tie from his father and slacks( it’s hot today, so he opted out of the jacket, and just chose a white shirt). His family wasn't exactly rolling in the dough (okay, so they were dirt poor, but Naegi never had a problem with it ), and he was fairly certain all of his clothes were hand me downs of his father (yes, he was independent, but no way did he have that money. He scrounged everything just on the tie and shoes. )

Still lost in thought, Naegi doesn’t notice a pair of lilac colored eyes staring at him. Apparently the woman had turned around. Now he’s caught.

Normally, he would've looked away as soon as he made eye contact ( it is the town's custom for one not to look at strangers if they are looking at you), but this time Naegi holds his ground. He looks at those light purple eyes and wonders what she was doing on this old, creaky bus, out in the middle of nowhere.  
This happens for about five seconds before he realizes what he is doing and he abruptly looks away, settling for the window , embarrassment flooding through him. Never before has he seen such a pretty lady. Never before was he stunned into silence, but here he is, not speaking, just pointedly ignoring the pretty purple in front of him, watching the streets slowly fly by.

Eventually the bus reaches its destination and Naegi gets off (but not before thanking the driver for his service), backpack in tow. He doesn’t notice that the girl had gotten off until he looks backwards- it’s a weird habit he has,whenever he gets off somewhere, he'd always look back- and there she was, face dead set ahead. Naegi jumps a little, startled. He doesn’t expect someone to get off where he got off. Maybe she works at the same place he was going to? No, she probably wants to go mail something or something. Whatever the reason, it can’t hurt to strike up a conversation with her, and so he waits until she catches up to him, moving to the left side of the sidewalk.  
“Hi.” _What a stupid thing to say, Naegi._

  
She looks at him amusedly. “Hey.”  
“What’s your name?” He says, not wanting to refer to her as ‘the purple girl’ anymore.  
“I’m Kirigiri,” she answers conversationally, but her eyes are laughing.  
Kirigiri. What a pretty name.  
“I’m Makoto Naegi,” he smiles at Kirigiri. “You have a pretty name, Kirigiri-san.”  
“Thanks.” If he squints, Naegi can see a little upturn of Kirigiri’s mouth. It’s really cute, he thinks. She should smile more often.  
He doesn’t realize they’ve walking quite a ways until Kirigiri stops, looking at Naegi.

“Well,” she says, “This is my stop. It was nice talking with you.” Her tone is formal, but her expression screams _teasing!_

  
“Likewise.” Naegi wants to continue on, but Kirigiri keeps looking at him expectantly, and it doesn’t register in his brain until he looks up from her smirking face and sees the sign.

  
“Y-you work here?!” Kirigiri. Click. “You’re Kirigiri!??!” His face is in his hands now, and he is so, so embarrassed. To think that he could just chat with his soon-to-be boss like nothing!

Granted, he didn’t know, but still! He should've kept to his towns tradition and not of spoken.  
He had thought that he could break away from it( it’s a kind of stupid thing, in his opinion, but he understands why they do it); act cool, but it seems he is never going to be cool. Whatever. In some part of his mind is a dangerous thought: who cares? But that part of his mind is very small right now, as his face resembles a stop sign.

  
“It’s okay, Naegi,” Kirigiri laughs. She laughs. It is such a pretty sound that Naegi forgets to be embarrassed and puts his hands down.  
“Yes, I am Kirigiri, as previously established, she continues, still chuckling. “I assume you want to go in this building?”  
“Ye-yeah.” All awkwardness aside, he owes Kirigiri an apology. A big one. He waits until she enters the building, following behind her.  
“I’m very sorry. That was very inappropriate of me.” He bows, squeezing his eyes shut. _I was flirting with my boss! I checked her out!_ He hadn’t realized the severity of his actions until now, and he is deeply ashamed.  
 _What would my parents think._  
“Not many men are as chivalrous as you, Naegi. You're off the hook, but only this time.” Something in Kirigiri’s voice suggests that he was never on the hook to begin with, and Naegi relaxes.  
“Now let’s go to my office, shall we? I prefer a more private place to discuss things.” They make their way to the elevator, and Naegi watches as Kirigiri slides a card in to unlock it. In his nervousness, he hadn’t gotten the time to look around, and so he uses the opportunity to.  
The elevator door is made out of glass, so he can look around. From the looks of all the floors they pass, this is a really tall building. Nice, too, from all the marble. He wonders just how expensive this place is. Probably uber. He’d have to get a new suit( if this one even constituted as a suit).

  
The elevator stops and they get off, walking to the lone door in the hallway. Kirigiri makes her way into her office, taking off her jacket and placing it on the hook.  
“Now.” Her tone is business like,and she motions for him to sit. He sits, still a little dazed by this bizarre experience. It feels surreal, sitting in the office of a very pretty (high class, too, from the looks of it) lady, discussing work.  
“Hello. My name is Kyouko Kirigiri, as you know already. You may call me Kyouko. I brought you here today because I need an assistant. If you're wondering why I chose a person like you”-Naegi winces a bit at the bluntness of her words- “I… honestly don’t know. You seem very familiar, like I’ve seen you before. I know that’s not a good reason, but I hope it’s sufficient enough.” Kirigiri tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, looking away slightly before resuming. Naegi wonders what prompted the brief change of behavior.

  
“I’ve looked into you, and you seem like a very hard worker,” Kirigiri continues, her elbows on the desk, chin resting on her hands. They are folded, and Naegi can’t help but think that she has pretty hands. He wonders why she wears the gloves.  
“Are you willing to work with me as an assistant?“ She seems tense, like she is worried he’ll say no. Why would he?  
“Y-yes, of course,” he replies instantly. He keeps his eyes focused on her face as he speaks.  
“I would be honored to work for you..Kirigiri.” He still has no idea why she chose him, but he hopes to be of good service to her.  
She visibly relaxes, smiling. It seems a big weight has been put off of Kirigiri from those words.  
“Good.” Kirigiri brings out her gloved hand and Naegi shakes it.  
“Let’s get started then.”  
_______

**Author's Note:**

> wow wow the ending was bad.  
> so this is finally done with.  
> I have to say this is my hardest-ever-worked-on piece. This was only the beginning, and nothing really happened.... yet.  
> I promise Naegiri! But they just met, so there can't be Naegiri THAT soon.  
> As always, leave comments!  
> See you next time I update!  
> [I'll probably go back and edit later]


End file.
